


blame it on the rain

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Uchi is not impressed with Hina’s lack of faith in him.





	blame it on the rain

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It figures that it would rain. Uchi’s had a long day of filming, topped off by a long lecture by upper management and a long walk to the train station. The cold drops of water don’t surprise him at all, even when they double and triple until Uchi is completely soaked.

“Oi!” a familiar voice sounds from across the street, barely audible over the pounding rain. “You’re going to catch pneumonia, you dumb shit.”

“Hin-” Uchi starts, then thinks better and corrects himself. “Murakami-kun, what are you doing out so late?”

Hina rolls his eyes as he jogs towards Uchi, sparkly purple umbrella in tow. “I moonlight as a streetwalker, didn’t you know?” He smacks Uchi good-naturedly in the head before offering the umbrella handle. “You’re taller, you hold it,” he reasons.

Uchi smiles for the first time in a long while, nodding his gratitude as he accepts the umbrella and tries to keep it over both of them. Hina keeps bumping into his shoulder and the arm that isn’t holding the umbrella is still getting rained on, but it’s better than nothing.

“You’ve grown up nicely,” Hina comments, off-handedly and blunt like he usually is.

“You act like you haven’t seen me in three years,” Uchi responds, a little amused. “I’ve been around.”

“I haven’t noticed.”

Uchi stops in his tracks, making Hina stop as well once he realizes that the umbrella is no longer over his head. “What is that supposed to mean?”

With an exasperated sigh, Hina snatches back the umbrella and fixes Uchi with a pointed look. “It means that you’re a dumb shit who got yourself suspended and still hasn’t managed to come back yet.”

Uchi could feel his jaw dropping as his anger rises. “I’m trying! I’ve been doing my best, and I don’t need you of all people telling me what I already know!”

Hina blinks and sets his jaw. “Who do you think you are to talk to me like -”

“I’m not sixteen anymore, Murakami,” Uchi cuts him off, careless to the rain that’s pouring down his face. “I’ve heard it all before, nearly every day since it happened, and I’d think that my former bandmate would be the last person to make me feel like shit for being a stupid kid.”

“You should feel like shit,” Hina says. “You _were_ being a stupid kid, and selfish, and you almost ruined our group because of it. It’s still not the same without you, and it won’t be until you make the effort to redeem yourself.”

“I am!” Uchi explodes, his body starting to shake from the combination of cold rain and rage. “Don’t you think I want to come back? Do you think I’ve been lounging on a beach somewhere enjoying my two-year vacation? It’s not up to me, dammit, you know that. This drama is a huge step -”

“Yeah,” Hina interrupts, “but it doesn’t put you back on stage with us. Just because Ryo-chan has forgiven you doesn’t mean the rest of us have.”

“You have some nerve,” Uchi spits, steadily approaching Hina until he’s almost in his face. “I have done nothing but bust my ass this entire time, and you think you can stand there and accuse me of being lazy and not caring whether I get reinstated to Kanjani8 or not? Fuck you, Murakami.”

“Fuck _me_?” Hina laughs, almost doubling over in a way that leaves him almost as wet as Uchi. “Oh, please. You’re not man enough to take me on, are you really? Or have you grown some balls along with all of that fat?”

Uchi makes a sharp noise of indignation before catching Hina off-guard, pushing him into the nearby alley and slamming him against the wall by his collar. “Who the fuck are you calling fat?”

“I knew that would get you.” Hina chuckles, making no effort to escape from Uchi’s hold. “Always the princess.”

“You should talk, _Hina-chan_ ,” Uchi counters, narrowing his eyes as the rain falls down on them both, the umbrella having been a casualty in Uchi’s hostile takeover.

In response, Hina simply smirks and tugs on Uchi’s belt loops, bringing him a little closer. “I think you have a temper problem, Uchi-kun.” His eyes staring deep into Uchi’s, he takes his bottom lip between his teeth before continuing. “You’ve got me right where you want me. Are you actually going to do something to prove your dominance over me, or will you back down like a pussy as usual?”

Rage flows through Uchi’s veins at the patronizing words, joined by an undeniable arousal that had him grabbing Hina by the arms and descending upon his mouth, immediately parting his lips with his tongue to demand entrance. Hina kisses back enthusiastically, making a small noise of approval in his throat as he tilts his head to accommodate Uchi’s persistence.

When they break apart for air, Uchi is trembling. “See?” Hina whispers against his lips, his tongue darting out to flick against Uchi’s bottom lip. “Don’t you feel better already?”

“You’re sluttier than I remember,” Uchi replies, not really answering the question except that his voice has become much calmer and a little husky.

“You’re hotter than I remember,” Hina says back, sliding a hand up Uchi’s soaked back to tangle in his hair. “Even if you got fat.”

“I’m not -” Uchi starts, but Hina crashes their mouths together and all of Uchi’s fury is transferred into their kiss. He nibbles a little, feeling an odd kind of pride when he hears a mewling noise in the back of Hina’s throat. “Are you trying to rile me up so I’ll get rough with you?”

“You’re quick,” Hina says sarcastically, pulling Uchi flush against him and rolling his hips. “Now get to work, fatass.”

The rain’s even colder against Uchi’s bare back, their shirts being flung carelessly aside along with the forgotten umbrella, and Uchi’s gaze lingers on Hina’s abs before flashing his eyes upwards to meet Hina’s. “You really want me to… do that?”

“If you can manage,” Hina says with a shrug, leaning against the wall with his chest heaving slightly. “I don’t think you can, though. You’re too used to being the girl yourself.”

“Fuck you,” Uchi spits again, spinning Hina completely around and pressing his entire body against him, sliding his hands all the way down his arms until he could pin them to the wall with one wrist. “I’ll show you who’s the fucking girl here.”

Hina moans shamelessly, and Uchi’s glad for the rain to drown out what will undoubtedly be a loud tryst. “I’d like to see you try,” Hina’s mumbling, along with some other ornery shit that Uchi doesn’t care to decipher. He’s struggling a little and it’s kind of hot, making Uchi flatten Hina completely against the wall and rub his hardening groin into Hina’s ass.

Uchi gasps at the friction, made several times worse by the way his jeans are sticking to him almost like a second skin. Grabbing both of Hina’s wrists in one hand, he uses the other one to slide down Hina’s chest, grinning against the back of his neck when Hina shudders, and utilizes his expert undressing skills to unfasten Hina’s pants one-handed.

Hina’s as hard as a rock, and vocal as well, little moans escaping with every breath as Uchi teasingly makes his way to his length and strokes slowly. “I knew you’d be a cocktease,” Hina hisses, leaning his head back enough to sink his teeth into Uchi’s neck.

Instead of hurting, it makes Uchi roll his hips again with a soft grunt as he practically twists his neck to meet Hina’s mouth. The way Hina’s smiling against his lips makes him more furious, and he gives a rough twist of Hina’s cock that has him swallowing Hina’s groans and wincing as Hina pushes back against him.

Uchi can’t get his pants down fast enough, his tongue still fighting with Hina’s while he struggles to keep Hina’s wrists bound and brings his fingers to his mouth for some type of lubrication. Hina sucks them past his lips instead, lifting his eyes to look at Uchi as he bathes them as much as he can before taking a pair of them in and out of his mouth very suggestively.

“Slut,” Uchi breathes, yanking his fingers away and putting them straight where it matters, diving into Hina’s mouth once again when the older man gasps at the sudden intrusion.

It doesn’t take long for Hina to be ready, and Uchi gives him one last lingering kiss before wedging his legs apart with his knees and spitting generously on his cock, smacking it a couple times against Hina’s ass before slowly pushing in.

“Uchi!” Hina screams, and Uchi thinks that not even the rain will cover that up, but luckily they seem to be the only people crazy enough to be outside in weather like this.

Lightning flashes and illuminates Hina’s face, the water running down in streaks like he’s crying, and maybe he is, but his grunts are encouraging as Uchi starts to move, pressing his face into the back of Hina’s neck and nibbling hard on the tight skin. “Just like that, baby,” he finds himself saying, feeling Hina’s knees start to shake beneath him and resting his free hand on Hina’s hip to both steady and guide him.

“Uchi…” Hina says again, this time deeper, starting to push back purposefully and lean down as much as he can without twisting himself in his arms. “Don’t talk to me like I’m your bitch… _fuck_ , that’s good.”

“Yeah,” Uchi mumbles as he speeds up. Every raindrop that falls on his skin is like a tease, and he can swear they’re sizzling as they connect with how hot he feels.

Abruptly he lets go of Hina’s wrists and wraps his arm around Hina’s waist, holding him upright just before his knees give out, and Hina braces both of his hands against the wall to use as leverage to meet Uchi thrust for thrust, pushing him in deeper and harder, almost more than Uchi can handle.

It starts as a low groan, a rumble in Uchi’s throat that intensifies as Hina tightens around him and wails, Uchi hitting him where he wants it and slowly sliding his hand down Hina’s abs once again to wrap his fingers around his cock.

“Yes,” Hina growls, arching his back enough to rest his head on Uchi’s shoulder, clenching his hands against wall like there was something to hold onto, something to dig his nails into. He’s pushing back against Uchi and forth against Uchi’s hand, his breath coming in sporadic spurts until he tenses and lets out a soft cry, a drastic contrast to his vocals thus far, and spills over Uchi’s fingers.

Uchi can’t take the suffocation around his cock and lets go right after, tilting his head to graze Hina’s throat with his lips and suck gently as his body tingles with a mixture of cold rain and orgasm.

Hina’s breathing is audible, along with his heartbeat that Uchi can feel though his back, and he kind of slumps into Uchi’s arms without so much as opening his eyes. “Sorry,” he mutters, sounding absolutely unapologetic. “I get a little crazy when it rains like this.”

“You’re crazy anyway,” Uchi replies, kissing his way up Hina’s neck until he reaches his lips. “I’m just glad you happened upon me and not some random stranger…”

Hina laughs. “Give me more credit than that. I was following you.”


End file.
